Weasels of Madagascar
by Penguinator 24
Summary: A collab I'm doing with Duskwild19. What happens when Buck and Duke come to the Central Park zoo? Read to find out. Rated T for romance and rude humor.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! This is new fanfic, written in conjunction with Duskwild19. Enjoy.

Buck and Duke go to the Zoo

Chapter 1

The day was like any other at the zoo.

"About time you got up Pat." Skipper said, his flippers on his sides.

Pat gets up and stretches his flippers. Buck and Duke walk up to the first stop in the zoo, the penguin habitat.

"Aye, sonny. These birds may be flightless, but have very good talent in other things." Buck said, winking.

"Wow. Penguins." Duke said.

Buck and Duke jump into the habitat, then they spot Pat and Skipper, who are climbing up to the surface.

"Oh my gosh! That's Buck!" Pat said, jumping over the water surrounding the HQ.

"Hehe. Ello there, Pat." Buck said.

"Dad, you know that one?" Duke asked.

"Aye." Buck replied.

"Yes." Pat replied.

"Hi. You must be Pat. I'm Duke. I'm Buck's son." Duke said.

"Pat, meet Duke. Duke, meet Pat." Buck said.

"It's good to meet you Duke." Pat replied.

"Who is this soldier?" Skipper asked.

"Name's Buck, mate. Short for Buckminster, long for Buh. 'Tis my son Duke." Buck said.

"Hi." Duke replied.

"You are spies!" Skipper proclaimed.

"What?!" Buck and Duke said in unison.

"What are you talking about? We're not spies." Duke said, looking mighty confused.

"He is suspicious of everyone." Pat said.

"Oh, I see." Duke said.

"What do you want?" Pat asked.

"We only want to come for a visit, maybe learn more about modern animals." Buck said.

"Yeah. Of course, we were from the past and we got froze for a long time. Then we were thawed out from a museum and we wanted to explore." Duke said.

"Oh. You need a coupe companions?" Pat asked.

"Umm... yeah." Duke said.

"Aye." Buck replied.

"I'm in. Skipper?" Pat said.

"Why not?" Skipper said sarcastically.

"Awesome!" Duke said.

"So, where should we explore first?" Buck asked

"How about the zoo?" Pat asked

"Uhh.. aren't we already in the zoo, lad?" Buck asked.

"Yeah." Duke said.

"There are more animals here than just me and Skipper." Pat said.

"Alright." Duke replied.

"Let us check them out, then." Buck said.

"The Asian Otter exhibit is first." Pat replied.

"Sweet, more mustlelids." Duke said.

"Follow me." Pat said with a smile.

Buck and Duke follow Pat and Skipper to Marlene's habitat.

Disclaimer: Buck belongs to Blue Sky Studios; Skipper and Marlene belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Claimer: Duke belongs to Duskwild19; Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

Alright, read and review. I want your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two of my collab with Duskwild19. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

They arrive at Marlene's habitat.

"Marlene! Come here, I've got a couple friends I want you to meet." Pat said.

"I'm coming!" Marlene said.

"Ello there, madam." Buck said.

"Hi." Duke said.

"Who are they?" Marlene asked.

"Buck is on the left and Duke is on the right." Pat said.

"Aye. You must be Marlene." Buck said.

"Nice to meet you." Duke said.

"Yep! That's me!" Marlene said.

Marlene then kisses Marlene.

"Pleasure to meet ya, madam. I see you have a relationship with Skipper." Buck said.

"Awww." Duke said.

"We are not a couple!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Oh. My apologies, lad." Buck said.

"Then why did Marlene just kiss you?" Duke asked.

"Because, we are a couple." Skipper admitted.

Pat was laughing.

"Right..." Buck and Duke said.

"I'm not kidding. He kicked my ass for her." Pat said.

"Oh? Really?" Buck asked.

"Oh...wow..." Duke said.

"Yep. Luckily, I have a girl of my own. *looks behind him* Here she comes now." Pat said.

"Wonder who she is." Duke said.

"Hi." Sam said with a smile.

"This is my girlfriend Sam." Pat said.

"Ello, madam. Name's Buck, and 'tis here is my son Duke." Buck said.

"Hi." Duke said.

"It's good to meet you." Sam said.

"Let's go see the most annoying animals in the zoo, the lemurs." Pat said.

"Hehe. Righto!" Buck said.

"Oh brother..." Duke said

"What Duke?" Pat said.

"How annoying might the lemurs be?" Duke asked.

"They are, hands down, the most annoying animals on the planet." Pat said.

"Eh, alright." Duke said.

"Shall we visit them anyways?" Buck asked.

"Yes." Pat said.

"Right. Let's go then, lads." Buck said.

Disclaimer: Buck belongs to Blue Sky Studios; Skipper and Marlene belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Claimer: Duke belongs to Duskwild19; Pat and Sam belong to me, Penguinator 24.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of "Weasels of Madagascar". Enjoy.

Chapter 3

As they approach the lemur habitat, a boombox can be heard.

"Shake it my subjects!" Julien exclaimed

"I like dancing!" Mort said.

"Oh, geez!" Buck said

"Who the heck is that?" Duke asked.

"That would be a delusional King." Pat said.

"Him? A king?" Duke said, laughing.

"More like the bloody king of nutjobs." Buck stated with a snicker.

"Hey, I am de king!" Julien proclaimed.

"Hehe. Sorry...your majesty." Duke said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Pleasure to meet ya." Buck said with a smile.

"Eh, what's with the weasel in the eye patch?" Julien asked.

"He's my Dad. He lost his eye a long time ago along with his sanity." Duke stated.

"Aye, mate. Name's Buck." Buck said.

"And I'm Duke." Duke added.

"I am King Julien!" Julien proclaimed.

"Delusional..." Pat said.

"Nice to meet you, King Julien." Duke said.

"He is no more a king than I am. He is delusional." Pat said

"He is?" Duke said.

"Heh. I can really tell..." Buck said.

"Maurice! Where is my Mango Smoothie!?" Julien yelled.

"Who's Maurice?" Duke asked

"His right hand man." Pat stated.

"Here your majesty." Maurice said as he hands a Mango smoothie to Julien.

"Who are they?" Maurice asked.

"Huh, alright. I'm Duke." Duke said.

"Name's Buck." Buck stated.

"Eh, let's go back to our habitat." Julien said.

"Fine." Maurice said.

"Right..." Buck said.

"So, now what?" Duke asked.

"I don't know." Pat stated.

"Should we visit another animal exhibit or something?" Duke asked.

"You guys can pick." Pat stated.

"Hmmm...Wasn't there one that has the so-called "lions"?" Duke asked.

"There was." Pat said.

"Oh?" Buck said with a surprised look on his face.

"Why "was"? What happened?" Duke asked.

"Let's just say, they were caught outside the zoo and sent to Madagascar." Pat said.

Buck and Duke gasp in surprise.

"Crikey!" Buck yelled.

"They were trying to escape? What for, and who was responsible for it?" Duke asked.

"Marty, the Zebra, is responsible. They went after him." Pat stated.

"Pfft. Nice way to get himself and his friends in trouble..." Duke said.

"Sounds more like he got tired of living in the zoo." Buck said.

"I used to not live here." Pat stated.

"Where were you originally from?" Duke asked.

"Antarctica." Pat said.

"Antarctica, huh? Sounds interesting." Duke said.

"What was it like there, mate?" Buck asked.

"Cold. I was there for about a year before a scientist took me and put me in the St. Louis Zoo." Pat said.

"Oh wow..." Duke said.

"Pretty sad to be taken from your original home." Buck said

"Then I was moved here. Then, we were attacked by Dr. Blowhole. I was nearly killed during that war. See this scar on my left flipper?" Pat asked.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Duke said with a surprised look on his face.

"So you've got an injury too, huh? Of course, I've lost my eye to my all-time rival, Rudy." Buck stated.

"Blowhole is my nemesis. However, he didn't give this to me. A mad owl named Nyra attacked me, scratching my arm with her damned battle claws so deep it broke the bones in my flipper. I had to get two surgeries to repair the bones." Pat stated.

"That's horrible." Duke said.

"Those bloody jerks..." Buck said, with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah. I took her out." Pat said.

"Great! It's payback for injuring your flipper, after all." Duke said

"I killed her." Pat said

"Right." Duke said.

"I did kill her. I stabbed her in the heart." Pat stated.

"Okay, we get it." Duke said.

"Nice kill, mate." Buck said with a smile.

"Thanks. So, what do you guys want to do now?" Pat said.

"Wasn't there a "monkey" exhibit?" Duke said.

"Yes there is. You want to go see Phil and Mason?" Pat asked

"Sure." Duke said.

"Aye." Buck said.

"Well then, follow me." Pat said.

Disclaimer: Buck belongs to Blue Sky Studios; Skipper and Marlene belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Claimer: Duke belongs to Duskwild19; Pat and Sam belong to me, Penguinator 24.

Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! This is chapter 4 of my collab with Duskwild19!

The Weasels of Madagascar: Chapter 4

Pat leads the weasels to the chimps, Mason and Phil.

"Hello, Pat. Who are your friends there?" Mason asked

"Name's Buck, mate. 'tis my son Duke." Buck said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Duke replies, smiling.

"Ah, two weasels. We don't have any of those here." Mason told the weasels.

"You don't?" Duke asked with a surprised look on his face.

"No, we don't." Pat said.

"Oh… alright." Duke replied.

"Strange though, but eh. So how's it going Phil and Mason?" Buck asked the chimps.

Phil uses sign language.

"We are fine." Mason replied.

"Oh, no. Alice at 5 o'clock!" Pat yelled.

"I say, Alice?" Buck said.

"Who's Alice?" Duke asked

"The zookeeper. Hide." Pat said.

Buck and Duke dive into the bushes.

"When are our weasels getting here?" Alice asked.

"Sometime today." The second zookeeper replied over a radio.

Pat belly slides to a bench, and hides under it.

Duke gasps quietly while hiding, while Buck is surprised.

Pat bellyslides to Buck and Duke.

"Did you hear that?" Pat asked the two weasels.

"Aye, mate!" Buck said.

"Um, I think you two are the weasels." Pat said.

"Their names are Buck and Duke." Alice said back to the other zookeeper.

"Uhhh...wow..." Duke said in disbelief.

"How does she bloody know?" Buck said with a surprised look.

"I just happen to have a copy of that list she has. It's most definitely you and Duke. Read it." Pat said.

"Righto." Buck said.

"Sweet! So we're the new animals of this zoo." Duke said with a smile.

"We will have a party in your honor tonight. Just go get in your habitat." Pat said.

"Alright. Can you lead us to it?" Duke said.

"You're sharing a habitat, with Marlene." Pat said with a snicker.

"Okay." Duke said.

"Righto. Well we'll see ya at the celebration, mate." Buck said with a smile.

Alice leaves, allowing the weasels to rush to Marlene's habitat.

Marlene is lying on top of her home.

"Ello, lass." Buck said, smiling.

"We have fantastic news!" Duke exclaimed

"What?" Marlene said.

"Me and Buck are gonna be part of this zoo as new animals!" Duke said.

"Where is your habitat?" Marlene asked.

"This is our habitat, lass. We're sharing it with you." Buck stated.

"What?!" Marlene yelled.

"Your habitat is also our habitat now. We have to share it." Duke said.

"My habitat is your habitat." Marlene said.

"Aye, lass." Buck said.

"Yep." Duke said.

"We will have to figure out where you're gonna sleep." Marlene said.

"Yeah. Good point." Duke said.

"Might there be anything else ya have besides a pool?" Buck asked.

Marlene pulls the rug from the floor, showing a sewer cap.

"I don't understand. We're going to sleep in the sewers?" Duke asked.

"No, Pat and I have been working on project that we want you to see." Marlene said.

"Crikey! Show us, lass." Buck said with a smile.

Marlene opens the hatch.

"Come on." Marlene said.

Buck & Duke both follow Marlene into the sewer.

"This is our game room." Pat said.

Buck and Duke's eyes widen.

"Whoooooaaah..." Buck and Duke both said in amazement.

"I know." Pat said.

"Pat, Marlene, this is FANTASTIC!" Duke exclaimed.

"Bloody incredible!" Buck exclaimed.

"Thanks. Over there is our scale Pro wrestling ring, where on Saturday night, we wrestle. You guys can watch us wrestle." Pat stated.

"Alright." Duke said with a smile.

"Sure thing, mate." Buck said.

"You guys hungry?" Pat asked.

"Yeah."Duke said.

"Perhaps we could use a little bite to eat." Buck said.

"What do you guys want?" Pat said.

"Might they have a hotdog or popcorn stand somewhere?" Duke asked.

"We have food here." Pat said.

"Really?" Duke asked.

"What kind of food do ya have?" Buck asked.

"We have fish, fruit, and other stuff. What do you want?" Pat asked

Buck & Duke licks their lips, salivating.

"Fish!" Buck said.

"That and fruit!" Duke exclaimed.

Pat sits out some fish and fresh mangoes in front of the two weasels.

"Looks delicious." Duke said.

"And tasty." Buck added.

"Just eat." Pat said

Buck and Duke start eating the fish and mangoes.

Pat grabs a mango.

"Yum." Pat said, biting into the mango.

"This fish is scrumptious, mate!" Buck exclaimed, his mouth full of the fish.

"Yeah!" Duke said.

"Thanks." Pat said, smiling.

"No problem." Duke said.

Buck and Duke continue eating their fish and mangoes.

"Nothing like a fresh mango." Pat said.

Buck: And fresh fish." Buck said.

"Ah." Pat said.

A rumble comes from outside.

"Huh?" Buck and Duke wonder.

Pat: Let's go check it out." Pat said.

Disclaimer: Buck belongs to Blue Sky Studios; Penguins of Madagascar characters belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Claimer: Duke belongs to Duskwild19; Pat belongs to me, Penguinator 24.

Hope you liked the chapter! More to come…


End file.
